Computing systems such as notebook computers and tablet computers may transition from active states into sleep states during periods of idleness in order to conserve power. For example, to trigger a system standby, an operating system (OS) might invoke the S3 sleeping state via an interface defined in the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI, e.g., ACPI Specification, Rev. 5.0a, Dec. 6, 2011) specification, wherein the S3 state may involve powering down the computing system and relying on basic input/output system (BIOS) code running in flash memory to configure the computing system as part of the overall resume flow to the active state in response to a wake event. The wake latency of the S3 sleeping state, however, may prevent “instant-on” functionality from being achieved by the computing system. While other low power states having shorter wake latency states may be developed for the computing system, the OS may still be configured to work only with traditional and relatively inflexible ACPI sleeping states.